Lock Down
by Todeszwielicht love
Summary: they got in and out without every being caught and all that was A nine tailed fox and a basilisk but it seems that there luck has finally run out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto for if I did Harry would be in Slytherin (they rock) and Naruto &Kyuubi would be friends

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), swearing and prison violence

**Pairing: **Eri/Harry Itachi/Naruto

It all started out like any other day I got up got a shower, dressed and ate breakfast. Like any other normal Tuesday afternoon I was going to meet my cousin at the café we always meet at, but what I known was that an afternoon our entire of life's we're going to get turned completely around.

It was a cheery day and when the door to Carmen's café opened and the little bell chimed notifying the employees that they had a custom, Sarah who was on the register that day looked up and saw that it was one of their regular customers. He had on a pair of jeans short black thigh-highs, knee-high lace-up boots and a three quarter sleeve army green shirt. His long black hair was done up in its usual messy bun style that was held together with senbon, he stood no taller than about 5'3 and had the greenest eyes she had ever seen needless to say the first time she saw him she thought he was a girl.

"Hey there Sarah how have you been?" He asked as he got to the counter.

She looked up and smiled at him "Good, though I wish my college exams could be easier but besides that can't complain."

"Haha yeah don't us all" He said to her.

"Yeah want your regular?" She asked

He nodded his head yes while he looked around the café for his cousin who was supposed to be there, when he didn't see him he turned back to Sarah who just put his order on the counter.

"Here you go Italian roast extra bold* and a piece of cherry pie." She said to him.

"Thanks, hey do you know if Ru came in yet?" He asked her as he paid for the coffee and the piece of pie.

"No I didn't see him yet but ya know how he is." She chuckled as she remembered some of the story's that the blond had told his raven haired cousin when he ran late. "If I see him come in I'll tell him you're already here." "Yeah I know and thanks." He said as he walked away to go sit at their regular table.

When he got to the table he placed his coffee and pie down then he took his laptop bag off his shoulder and pulled out his laptop. It was about five minutes later when he heard his name being called so he looked up from his laptop and saw it was his cousin. His cousin was the same height as him; he had long blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, ankle-high black boots, jean shorts and an orange off the shoulder three quarter sleeve shirt and beautiful gem blur eyes, needless to say he looked like a girl to.

"Hey Ry sorry I'm late I couldn't find my cell." He said as he got to the table and put his stuff down.

The mentioned Ry also none as Harry raised an arched eyebrow at his cousin and rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"So what you're really trying to say is you fell back asleep Ru." He said to Ru also none as Naruto.

"Ehhhhhh, how do you know that Ry!" He asked while opening his laptop.

"Because I'm just that good, I also know how you are with being waked up at any time." He laughed a little at the slight embarrassment on his cousin's face.

"But anyways are you ready Ru for are greatest information gathering yet?" He asked in a serious voice.

"You know I am Ry this well be are best information gathering yet will make history if we pull this off." He said in an equally serious voice.

They looked at each other after that and brock down into laughter but if you were to look closely at their faces you would see the twin smirks that they wore. Did I forget to mention that these two seemingly innocent people were the most wanted hackers of their time? These two were able to get in and out of the hardest firewalls and security systems out there, but the thing about them is that they didn't want to go unnoticed so they left their mark.

A nine tailed fox and a basilisk**.

Director Aldo of the FBI and his team has been on the case of the two notorious hackers fox and snake they dubbed for short. They have been for a while now and every time they think they have them they slip right though there proverbial net and all that would be left would a fox with nine tails and a basilisk hence the names fox and snake. Aldo and his team have worked and worked to catch them and have failed thus far but not this no not this time because this time they know what they're going after.

Aldo was just making his way to where they had their team of computer specialists set up when it happened.

"Director Aldo, sir they have taken the bait." Agent Sims says.

Aldo smirked "Good start the back tracing immediately and do everything in your power to make sure they do NOT catch on."

It was a good 10 to 15 minutes of complete and utter tension in that room until agent Usagi said the three little words Director Aldo has been waiting to hear for 6 years now.

"We got them."

Everything had gone as planed they got in got the info left there marks and got out but what they didn't know was that it had all been a ploy and they had fallen hock line and sinker for it. And that at this very moment the police and FBI where on their way and that these would be there last moments as free individuals. They don't know any of that so they just sorted through the information, drink there coffee and poke fun the FBI that have been trying to catch them for the past 6 years.

"Hehehe yeah Ry can you imagine Aldo's face when he realizes that we beat him again?" He said/asked him as he finished sorting the info on his laptop.

"Hahaha yes I beat his face will look like a work of art." He said as he also finished sorting the info.

"Hey Ry remember when we first decide to look up who are trying to catch us?"

"Yeah it was about three years back fun time that." He said

"Yep sure was Ry do you hear that?"

"Hear wh…."

It was about that time that you could hear a siren but not just any siren it was the one you hear on police cars. Thinking nothing of it he was about to tell Ru not to worry until he looked up, there right outside the café was 20 or more cop cars.

"Ru we have to…"

But it was too late just as he was going to tell him they needed to delete the info the cop busted though the door demanding everyone to stop what they're doing and stand with hands up so they could see them. That was the day they got caught it was also the day they meet Aldo in person and that day was 3weaks ago. As of right now they were on their way to a maximum security prison to serve there 40 year sentence.


End file.
